This invention relates to a shower head or sink spray head of the type having signaling means for "handleless" operation. The invention is specifically concerned with a spray head having signal emitting and receiving means built into the spray head.
Spray heads for shower stalls or hospital scrub sinks are known. In connection with scrub sinks, at least, it has been known to associate automatic flow control means with the spray head to activate flow of water in response to the presence of a user. Flow control devices include electro-magnetic, proximity-sensing pyroelectric and Doppler-type sensors.
One difficulty associated with prior arrangements is the location of the signal emitting and receiving mechanisms. Often mounted remote to the pattern of spray from the spray head, sensing difficulties are experienced, or overt movements out of the path of spray are required of the user to activate the system. The spray head of the present invention overcomes these difficulties.